1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a data communication system including the optical module.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional optical module, which transmits and receives optical signals through an optical fiber array, utilizes a right-angle-micro-lens array, for example, manufactured by Omron Corporation (e.g., Model No. P1L12C) to change at a 90 degree angle a direction of optical axes of incident optical signals emitted from the optical fiber array or from a vertical cavity surface emitted laser diode array.